Legend
by kenmaken
Summary: Hiccstrid —Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años en el reino de Berk, una pequeña isla vikinga con una población mediana, existió un Jefe bastante peculiar a su manera.


_Ok, me he estado traumando con el pasar de los días y finalmente filtré todos los feelings en esta cosa._

_El martes cumplí dieciséis, me estoy volviendo vieja._

_Kari leyó esto, porque es un sol de persona. Perdón por hacerte sudar por los ojos, cariño ;_;_

**#CompartiendoElDolor**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no es mío. yey. _

_**Advertencias:** Muertes de personajes. Post-HTTYD2. Tintes de OoC y mucho drama._

_**Nota adicional:** Odiaré el 14 de febrero con toda mi alma._

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años en el reino de Berk, una pequeña isla vikinga con una población mediana, existió un Jefe bastante peculiar a su manera. Con el pasar de los años demostró que era un líder capaz y de gran corazón —aunque sus decisiones a veces no fueran las más coherentes del mundo. ¿Un plan suicida? ¡No importa! Él podía encargarse.

Su nombre, respetado por unos y temido por otros, era Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Bien, el nombre era largo y en realidad era _horrible_, pero bueno, así sus padres quisieron llamarlo cuando nació. No podía hacer demasiado al respecto.

El punto es que Hiccup era conocido por su amabilidad a la hora de decir las cosas o mostrar tanta autoridad que hasta el dragón más salvaje se quedaría tranquilo como un cachorro adiestrado. Casi todas las personas lo trataban como el jefe que era, haciéndole caso y cuestionándole en caso de ser demasiado idiota —porque un buen líder debe saber cuándo escuchar a los demás.

_Casi todas las personas. _

¿Quién era el gran guerrero al que El Conquistador de Dragones hacía caso sin rechistar?  
Su novia —y posteriormente esposa—, Astrid Hofferson, segunda al mando, consejera y aquella que le daba un golpe en el hombro sólo por no hacerle caso.

* * *

_—… Astrid lo siento —musitó Hiccup, con el ceño fruncido, observando a su novia vendarle el brazo después de que Snotlout lo tumbara de Toothless. No había mucho que hacer, puesto que el mar estaba demasiado cerca y tuvo la mala fortuna de que una roca detuviera su caída. _

_—Cállate —lo silenció ella. Todavía estaban saliendo, de hecho, no había pasado demasiado tiempo después de que Stoick muriera, pero sabía que Hiccup quería calmarse totalmente antes de actuar. Así era siempre y Astrid lo conocía como a la palma de su mano—. No puedo creerlo, se supone que eres "Don-Responsabilidad", pero pareces "Oh-soy-un-idiota-que-le-hace-caso-a-lo-que-dice-Snotlout". _

_—… Me estás lastimando —el vendaje estaba quedando demasiado apretado. Astrid no le hizo caso, dirigiéndole una mirada fría al dragón de su novio cuando este quiso acercarse._

_—No quiero que salgas —Astrid lo señaló con el dedo, una vez terminó. Bien, con los años había madurado y todo eso, sin embargo, Odín. ¿Cuántos años tenía Hiccup? ¿Dos? Hasta ahora, era el único que lograba ponerla de semejante humor—, iré con Snotlout y buscaré a tu madre. _

_Y se marchó por la puerta, dejando al chico con la desagradable sensación de que tendría que dormir en el suelo esa noche._

* * *

Vikingos alrededor de Berk acostumbraban a dejar los rumores ir como barcos y simplemente aquellos que conocían a Hiccup de primera mano, se daban cuenta de que todos eran mentiras descaradas.

Porque aunque fuera un fiero guerrero, sabía cuándo detenerse y eso era precisamente lo que hacía valioso a Hiccup —tenía consciencia.

Un guerrero sin consciencia, se convierte de forma irremediable en una máquina de matar.

Los pobladores adoraban al joven, quizás porque irradiaba esa aura agradable que únicamente se le había visto a Stoick durante su mandato.

A pesar de que se le veía con una sonrisa en los labios, a veces se quedaba despierto en las noches, sentado al pie de la estatua que hicieron en honor a su padre, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, resistiendo el impulso de dejarse romper.

* * *

_Astrid se despertó con lentitud, sintiendo a Toothless lamerle la cara para que se levantara. El dragón tenía la mirada preocupada y por un segundo pensó lo peor. ¿Acaso algo había ocurrido con Hiccup?  
Salió de la casa de sus padres, con una piel para protegerla del frío. El Furia Nocturna la dirigió a un lugar demasiado familiar como para no ponerse nostálgica. Ya entendía la situación._

_—__Vete, Toothless. Puedo con esto —Sonrió con suavidad y la criatura se marchó, seguro de regreso a la casa de su dueño. Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras apretaba la mullida piel entre sus dedos. _

_Continuó con su camino, encontrándose a su novio observando la estatua de Stoick en medio de Berk. Los hombros del de ojos verdes se sacudieron, haciendo a Astrid apresurarse a abrazarlo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos con la calidez de una madre, enrollando los mechones castaño rojizo con cuidado._

_—__Cálmate, ¿bien? —murmuró, tomándolo de las mejillas._

_—__Astrid, a veces me pregunto si tienes poderes, porque siempre vienes cuando te necesito._

_—__Es el instinto, no importa —Ella soltó una risita, cubriéndolo con la piel también. Las noches eran atrozmente frías y seguro al día siguiente comenzaría a nevar, de nuevo—, deja de portarte como una niña. Vamos a dormir._

_—… __¿Juntos, juntos? —interrogó, al tiempo que ella lo arrastraba de la mano. La prótesis hacía un ruido extraño contra las rocas._

_—__Juntos, juntos —aseguró la Hofferson, con decisión._

* * *

Varios años después de que Hiccup se convirtiera en Jefe, su madre cayó gravemente enferma. Los amigos cercanos de él solían comentar que, desde el día en el que la anciana de la isla dijo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, la alegre personalidad de Hiccup se disipó, dejándolo más serio de lo habitual.

Casi no salía de la casa, sentado a un lado de su progenitora, vigilando su sueño y esperando a que nada malo le ocurriese. A veces salía, empujado y regañado por su esposa, sólo para volver después de asearse.

* * *

_—__Hiccup —La voz de Valka sonaba ronca, los dedos acariciaron la mejilla de su hijo con delicadeza y parsimonia, como si no quisiera dejar de hacerlo. Una lágrima se deslizó, siendo atrapada por ella casi al instante._

_Toothless dormía pacíficamente alrededor de los pies de Hiccup y durante un breve momento sólo se escucharon sus ronquidos._

_—__Mamá…_

_—__Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo —lo interrumpió, con las comisuras de su boca alzándose un milímetro más. Él hizo amago de querer replicar, mas Valka evitó que lo hiciera— y de verdad no quiero que te preocupes por eso, ¿acaso no quieres que vea otra vez a tu padre?_

_Silencio. _

_—__Pero…_

_—__Nada de peros —el regaño de Valka no se hizo esperar, haciéndolo soltar una risita—. Debes aprender que la muerte es inevitable. Cuando llegues a mi edad, entenderás todo y repetirás estas mismas palabras._

_Hiccup asintió, con un nudo en la garganta y la pequeña chispa de esperanza brillando con el deseo de que todo eso fuera una terrible pesadilla._

* * *

Y Hiccup simplemente dijo que parecía estar dormida profundamente, quedándose en mutismo al observar la barca donde el cuerpo sin vida de Valka viajaba hacia el infinito. Astrid apretó su mano y lo dejó llorar en su hombro.

La leyenda viviente continuó como si nada hubiera sucedido y cuando su hijo le preguntó dónde estaban sus abuelos, él respondió con un "En el lugar a donde los héroes van", mientras que se secaba esa lágrima furtiva con el extremo de su traje.

Los años siguieron pasando, porque eso era inevitable, y el nombre de Hiccup se regó por todas partes, desde las costas de Escocia con sus princesas marginadas, hasta la tierra donde el sol siempre brilla.

* * *

_—__Hoy Stoick hizo un gran trabajo en las fraguas —musitó Hiccup, con la larga capa de piel sobre los hombros. Aquel día estaba lloviendo en Berk y toda la isla estaba gris y apagada. La mayoría de las personas con raciocinio estaban en sus hogares cálidos. _

_Miró al horizonte, con el corazón latiendo tranquilamente contra su pecho y los orbes verdes enfocados en la piedra grabada en el suelo. No le importaba demasiado estar mojándose, en realidad. Su hijo descansaba con tranquilidad con su dragón en la casa. _

_No tenía por qué enterarse de que su padre se sentía con un vacío el estómago._

_—__Todavía te sigo extrañando —Sonrió con tristeza—, de verdad nunca pensé que extrañaría la forma en la que me golpeabas el hombro cuando hacía algo mal._

_El silencio y los truenos lejos de allí fueron su única respuesta._

_Y no sabía por qué, pero ahora le gustaban las tormentas. _

_Se marchó de allí, con la prótesis haciendo un ruido extraño contra las rocas, y aquella con el mensaje tallado cuidadosamente se mojó ante la inclemente lluvia._

* * *

_"__Astrid Hofferson fue una esposa y madre ejemplar._

_Porque con su brillante personalidad aligeraba hasta el ambiente más pesado._

_Y siempre estará en los corazones de aquellos que lloraron al verla dormida pacíficamente"._

* * *

Stoick Horrendous Hofferson continuó con el legado de su padre, siguiendo las lecciones que este le dio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sostuvo el cuello de su dragón, percibiendo el viento rápido contra la piel, adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

El agua salada del mar que rodeaba Berk yacía con calma bajo él y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en cierta parte de la isla, hasta que el llamado de uno de sus amigos lo distrajo.

Al lado de la piedra donde se encontraba tallado el nombre de su madre, se encontraba otra de apariencia similar.

* * *

_"__Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III fue respetado, temido y querido por las generaciones._

_Principalmente porque sabía en qué momento sacrificarse por sus seres queridos._

_Estará en la memoria y en los corazones de todos"._

* * *

—Lo está haciendo bien, ¿no crees Astrid?

Cuenta la leyenda que un hombre de cabello castaño, casi pelirrojo, siempre vigila el sueño de un joven que apenas empieza su camino en la vida, con su esposa tranquilamente sentada a su lado, riéndose, ambos en ese lugar donde viven los héroes.

—Se parece demasiado a ti. Que no te extrañe si se rompe el brazo de nuevo, Hiccup.

* * *

**_Edit estúpido: Bien, releyendo esta cosa [sorprendentemente no lo hice] encontré varios errores, así que aquí estoy para corregirlos. Yay. Ahora se ve súper caguai._**

**_Ay qué mentira tan fea._**

**_~Ravie._**


End file.
